


Night and Day, You Are The One

by LytynUponCerellia



Series: Heroes of The Day and Night [1]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9917864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LytynUponCerellia/pseuds/LytynUponCerellia
Summary: Various drabbles and mini-drabbles about Nico and Will and all they get up to while at Camp Half-Blood and elsewhere, just like any other all-powerful teenage demigod couples.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Living the Solangelo life.   
> -C

**A problem named Nico di Angelo**

Will knows there's definitely something wrong with Nico when he decides to celebrate Halloween by raising literal zombies to grab campers and drag them into the woods screaming.

"I thought they would like it!"

"Nico, no one likes to be forcibly kidnapped by the walking dead. We've been over this."

"...You never let me have any fun."

**Breakfast**

"Will. Get me pancakes, please."

"No."

"Will. _Pancakes_."

"No."

" _Will_."

"...Fine. But no syrup."

"You have no heart."

**Necessity**

"Did you shadow-travel to McDonald's again?"

"...No." Nico mumbles. He knows he's technically not supposed to shadow-travel there that far from Camp, but he just can't help himself. Will is starting to think he's strangely obsessed with the place.

"Then what are you hiding behind your back?" Will crosses his arms as Nico looks away guiltily. He really is the worst liar, and honestly it's a miracle he's gotten away with it for this long.

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Paranoid."

Will shakes his head exasperatedly. "Says the person who I saw eating fries in an M-logo packet two minutes ago. Allow me to extrapolate the many health concerns your favourite food chain has produced in the last decade..."

"Gods, Solace. Not _again_!"

**Routine**

Will considers himself a morning person, but he's alone in that regard. His other cabin-mates are normally sprawled out in various positions in their bunks, and it's down to him to make sure everyone is up and ready by the time Cabin Check-up comes along. There's a lot of grumbling, and a lot of his siblings subtly flip him off, but he just sighs and straightens out his bedcovers. He for one doesn't want to get a 2/5 for sloppiness. Not a great way to start the day.

By the time he makes it over to the Hades Cabin, lucky number 13, the flames from the torches outside are still lit. He knocks once, twice. "Hello? Nico?"

Nothing.

After a moment's hesitation, he pushes the door open and walks inside. The room is almost completely pitch black, which is actually impressive considering how bright the sun normally shone outside at this time. The blinds over the windows almost look like they're made of solid wood. "Nico?" He squints in the dark, unable to see a thing. He hears a light groan come from somewhere in front of him, and sighs, moving to where the sound is roughly located. "Nico?"

" _Nhhhh_." Will hears. He still can't see a freaking thing, so he turns and yanks the blinds open in one swift motion. "Rise and shine, Death Boy!"

"Hey!" A voice shouts hoarsely, and Will is able to make out the huddle of black blankets and blood-red sheets tangled on the bed to his right as blinding sunlight floods the room. Nico's head pops out from the mess of blankets, and he literally hisses at the sight of the brightness in his formerly pit-of-death room. His dark hair is falling over his eyes and some of it sticks straight up into the air, defying gravity in an adorable bed-head. Will resists the urge to pat him.

"Good morning," He says in a sing-song voice. Nico glares at him, but Will isn't really fazed. On a scale of 1 to death of his boyfriend's usual dark looks, this only rates about a 4 or 5 at the most. "I swear to God if you break out into a musical number again--"

He recalls the one time he came in to deliver a spirited anthem of "My Shot" from the musical  _Hamilton_. Needless to say, Nico was not impressed by his rapping nor his high-speed delivery of the verses.

Will holds up his hands. "Don't worry. I just wanted to make sure you were awake."

"I am now." Nico says, sarcasm dripping off his tongue.

"Good." Will says seriously. "Because Cabin Clean-up comes in about 2 minutes. And I'd say you're averaging about a 1. See you at lunch?"

And he runs off as Nico yells something threatening behind him, about how Will was a lousy counselor for not letting him know about this detail earlier.

**Head Counselor**

There are times when Will wishes Lee was still there to take over the duties for the Apollo Cabin. Other times he wishes Michael Yew could have made it through the Battle of Manhattan for the same reason. He remembers what it was like to be a relatively normal camper when he didn't have to feel responsible for taking charge of so many more things. He remembers when all he really had to worry about was not burning out in combat training and learning as much as he could about the science and art of healing.

When he was made Head Counselor, all he could think was how he never thought he could make it work. But somehow he does.

He knows he isn't as assertive or confident as his siblings had been in life, but he still has to stick through it no matter what he feels. After all, if he doesn't, who else will?

**Me Time**

Will has little time for that. Between cabin duties and Nico threatening to shadow-travel to China if he doesn't make good on his promises of hanging out, he finds he never really has any alone time.

But that's not necessarily a bad thing.

**Travel**

The first time Nico ever took him shadow-travelling with him, Will remembers almost throwing up, but definitely NOT screaming like a terrified child unlike whatever Nico claims. The feeling is surprisingly incredible, like running through a wall of intangible ice, and coming out the other side panting and exhilarated. Nico, however, already looks exhausted by the time they arrive, and Will has to catch him before he falls to the ground.  
"I _told_ you you shouldn't have done that." He fusses, then adds, smirking. "Trying to impress someone?"

"...Shut up, Solace."

**Five More Minutes**

"Nico, no matter how much you want those five minutes, I can't give them back to you. God of the Sun and Healing, not the God of Time, remember?"

"Then go away and come back when you _can_." Nico shoots back.

Will rolls his eyes and grabs him by the feet, ignoring his squawk of protest, yanking him out of the bed and onto the floor.

"Now that I've got you, I'll give _you_ five minutes to get up before I strip you down myself."

Nico's head snaps up, his pale face turning bright red.

"OK, OK, I'm up. Now get out!"

**Contact**

Will is the only one allowed to hug Nico, but only when he's expecting it.

Surprise hugs (especially from behind) are not to be tolerated unless he actually wants to be flipped over judo-style and held at Stygian Iron sword-point again.

**Sometimes, Sure**

"Hey, Will?" Nico asks suddenly. They're sitting on the roof of the Apollo Cabin, staring at the sunset lowering down over the strawberry fields.

"Yeah, what is it, Nico?" He scoots closer and tentatively takes the cold hand in his.

"Just wanted to say...while we're here--"

"Yeah?" He tilts his head, waiting for him to finish.

Nico flushes, the familiar red spreading across his thin face. The words are clearly hard to get out for him.

"...I love you."

"Glad to hear it," Will says lightheartedly, ignoring Nico rolling his eyes. He nudges him with his shoulder as he moves even closer, and Nico leans on him slightly.

"Because I love you too, Death Boy."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Strengths**

OK, so Will is more of a healer than anything, thanks to his almighty (though somewhat conceited) father.

It's something he's proud of, something that makes him feel somewhat accomplished, even unique.

OK, so maybe he's not that great at combat. Whatever. He can still shoot and handle a sword somewhat decently, and that's good enough in his mind.

It definitely doesn't mean Nico should have the right to knock him flat in the Training Arena after two rounds. He's panting while he's lying on the sandy floor of the Arena, looking up at his boyfriend in defeat. Granted, it's not one of his most shining moments.

At least Nico looks pleased with himself. He presses his black sword to Will's throat with a sinful smirk.

"Better luck next time, _Doctor_."

**Weaknesses**

Will isn't a pushover, and Nico quickly figures that out the next time they play Capture The Flag.

Nico's starting to wish he hadn't got stuck on guard duty when a familiar blonde head pokes out from behind a tree.

Will doesn't even bother to look stressed, on the contrary, he _strolls_ right up to where Nico is standing, arms crossed and scowling.

"Hey, there, Neeks." He says, smiling ever so boldly in a way that makes skeletal butterflies flap inside Nico's chest.

Nico shakes his head and remembers where he is, and that he (unfortunately) has a job. "You're not getting out of here without a scratch, Will."

Will has the nerve to look politely puzzled. "Oh, really?" He leans in incredibly close, and Nico puts his hand on the hilt of his sword, his heart pounding harder than he wants to know.

"I think I will." His whisper tickles Nico's cheek as his face comes closer and closer, and he squeezes his eyes shut, waiting in eager anticipation.

The next thing he knows when he opens his eyes is that Will is sprinting away, holding the red flag tightly.

"What in the--get back here!" Nico yells, frustrated at losing the flag and not getting what he had been expecting in the first place.

But Will only turns and smirks, which makes him flush all over again before giving him a wink.

"Better luck next time, Ghost King!"

**Pick-up Lines**

Do not work on Nico. Trust him, he's tried.

"Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?"

"Actually I climbed out from the depths of Tartarus."

**Origin of The Legendary Note**

It all started when Nico decided it was a brilliant idea to show his appreciation for Will by sending him a posse of undead lizard skeletons about 2 weeks into their official relationship. Alright, admittedly they had been actually pretty cool, but the rest of the campers sitting in close proximity had other opinions.

"GODS!"

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF HERCULES ARE THOSE?"

"ARGH! IT TOUCHED ME, I SWEAR IT TOUCHED ME!"

In the end, Chiron comes galloping over after stemming the chaos, and fixes Nico with a stern look. "What is the meaning of this?"

Nico fidgets guiltily with his sword hilt. "Well, um..."

Will jumps in immediately, without thinking. "Well! You see, Nico has a special temperament. I couldn't help but notice."

"Oh? 'Temperament'?" Chiron repeats, raising one very teacher-like eyebrow.

Will nods, ignoring Nico's confused stare. He thinks quickly. "Uh...I diagnosed him myself. Nico here--" And he actually points at him. "--Has a rare mood disorder. These sort of things like, uh...summoning--"

"Summoning restless spirits," Nico specifies.

"--Summoning restless spirits," Will nods. "Raising ghosts. Uh, opening...crevices...in the earth. It's all part of the symptoms of your above-average mood disorder."

Nico nods along helpfully, trying his best to look like it's nothing but the truth.

"What do you suggest then, Will?"

"Uh..." A sudden but also brilliant thought comes to mind. "Nico needs others to be there for him." Great. Nico just looks confused now. "He...needs other campers' company at meals to keep--" And here he looks pointedly at Nico, willing him to play along. "--to keep from having these impulses. Like, if he sat at, oh, I don't know...the Apollo table, for instance."

Nico, having finally caught on, nods enthusiastically.

Chiron just looks done by this point, and truthfully, Will can't really blame him.

"Alright. I suppose if it helps keep this from happening again--"

"Oh, it will!" Will assures him. "Right, Nico?"

Nico does his best to smile innocently. "Yeah."

"Very well." Chiron gives them one last doubtful look before trotting off.

Will sighs. "That was close." He scowls at Nico. "What were you thinking?"

"I thought it was cool!" Nico defends himself, and Will inwardly groans. Of course he did.

"Well, it's a good thing I was here to cover for you."

"I could have handled it myself."

" _Sure_."

"Really, I could."

"Yeah, right." Will sighs again. "Tell you what, I'll write you a Doctor's Note, just in case. Then no one can challenge the basis behind this so-called mood disorder of yours."

Nico grins crookedly. "It's a serious condition."

Will rolls his eyes. "Yes, indeed. Now come on. I don't want to stick around to get more questions about why all the lizard skeletons were so strangely fond of me."

"Please. _As if_ they liked you."

"Don't make me tell Chiron the _real_ reason they showed up."

**Musical Talents**

Even though Will isn't as artistically gifted like some of his other siblings, he still likes listening to music, no matter what genre. And sometimes singing multiple random songs that get stuck in his head to Nico.

" _Hey, I just met you._

_And this is crazy._

_But here's my number._

_So call me maybe_?"

"Will, I don't have a phone."

"...Never mind."

-

" _Some people stand in the darkness_

_Afraid to step into the light_

_Some people need_

_To help somebody-_ -"

"Will. Just open the blinds if you're going to complain."

-

" _Because I'm happy_  
_Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_  
_Because I'm happy_  
_Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_  
_Because I'm happy_  
_Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_  
_Because I'm happy_  
_Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do--"_

"One more word about clapping, Will, and I will summon a hellhound."

-

" _Take me for what I am_

_Who I was meant to be_

_And, if you give a damn_

_Take me, baby_

_Or leave me._

_Take me, baby_

_Or leave me_!"

"...Yeah, the leaving part sounds about right."

"You know you love it."

"Regrettably."

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments and reviews below!   
> -C


End file.
